The present invention relates to soft elastic gelatin capsules and a method for producing such capsules which are free from surface oils or other unwanted material used in processing while providing for non-sticking of the capsules after formation Such unwanted material may consist of liquid chemicals and solvents, such as naphtha and perchloroethylene, which are often used by manufacturers to remove processing oils and fluids but which are thought may be subject to environmental and health